El único camino que podían tomar
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Tercera parte de la historia de la familia de Thorin. Finalmente tendrán que dirigirse a Erebor y juntar sus destinos, Contendrá spoilers de cierta manera del libro o la película, aunque será en esencia una historia muy modificada tomando como base de The Hobbit solamente el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**PARTE TRES DE LA SERIE DE LA FAMILIA DE THORIN. ANTES DE LEER LO SIGUIENTE DEBEN SABER QUE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE FANFIC SE LLAMA "UNA MONTAÑA, UN HOGAR" Y LA SEGUNDA ES "AL FINAL SÉ QUE NO PODRÉ OLVIDAR TU NOMBRE". SERÍA TREMENDAMENTE RECOMENDABLE LEERLOS ANTES. TAMBIÉN SE SUGIERE LEER ERYN LASGALEN PARA QUE LAS COSAS AQUÍ MENCIONADAS TENGAN COHERENCIA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**

* * *

EL ÚNICO CAMINO QUE PODÍAN TOMAR

CAPÍTULO 1

AMARIEL

Comenzó a sentirse irritada con Thorin por no confiar en Bilbo. De verdad, era algo que la estaba enervando y le recordaba las muchas veces que dejó que el resentimiento permeara en lo más profundo de su alma. Odiaba todo lo que había sucedido. Desde el día en que su padre había corrido a su madre de Ered Luin hasta los 23 años en que no había podido mover un dedo para buscarla. Maldito seas Thorin Oakenshield repetía una y otra vez en aquel camino por el que seguían a su compañía.

-Que te coman los trolls –dijo tan segura que podría haberlo visto crujir entre sus dientes y ni siquiera parpadear.

-Shhh –le espetó Haleth y ella se cayó al instante. Se habían alejado ya bastante, en busca de los aullidos de wargos que habían escuchado brevemente. Amariel sabía que estarían bien, que los trolls no se comerían a nadie porque ella confiaba en Bilbo, de la misma manera que Gandalf, sabía que el hobbit podía ser tan habilidoso como ninguno más entre los enanos. Lo necesitaban era claro.

Así que ellos debían preocuparse más por los wargos y los orcos. Era extraño, tan extraño, que parecía que les venían dando caza y los enanos no había siquiera pensado en esa posibilidad. Los encontraron, como esperando seguir de nuevo su rastro, que tal vez los trolls los habían hecho perder.

Amariel sintió miedo, por Bilbo, por Fili y Kili, quiénes debían llegar sanos y salvos a Imladris. El pensamiento siguiente fue "carnada para orcos" y no pudo evitar asociarlo a su padre. El enojo estaba regresando. La muerte que pudo haber tenido su madre en las afueras de Mirkwood, el orco clavando su espada en su vientre, la herida en el corazón de su hermano. Todo eso regresó en un instante al ver de nuevo que esos viles seres amenazaban a su familia.

No, todo había sido un error horrible. Su padre debió proteger a su madre, no echarla de cara al peligro.

Si, que se lo comieran los wargos o lo que fuera, se lo tenía bien merecido.

Hazad les dio la señal y Haleth y ella bajaron con cuidado de sus caballos, se acercaron con sigilo y esperaron. Eran demasiados pero no era como si esta vez tuviera miedo. Tendrían que hacerlo, el camino sería peligroso de otra manera.

Pero ella entendía, cuando los escuchaba las palabras se volvían claras en su cabeza. Y ellos siempre hablaban de destruir, torturar, matar y hacer sangrar de las maneras más crueles. Sentía su sangre helarse y eso la impulsaba para no sentir miedo, aunque pareciera lo contrario.

Lograron hacerles daño pero en verdad eran demasiados, se vio separada de Hazad y Haleth pero siguió peleando. El sol apareció poco a poco en el cielo, los wargos aullaron y se alejaron. Se quedó entre un charco de sangre negra y más cadáveres de los que podía contar.

Estaba segura de que pasaron horas pero no se podía mover, cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía hasta decir basta, y le hacía imposible el hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Quería cerrar los ojos y no despertar en días. Recordaba haber golpeado, cortado, pateado, quebrado y todo con su tamaño compacto. Repetía una y otra vez que todo guerrero enano pelearía con fiereza sin que su estatura fuera un factor en contra.

Pero los que no pudo vencer partieron tras una presa mayor. Y ella sabía que tenía que moverse. Su caballo estaba lejos y no tendría más remedio que correr.

Se encontró en la planicie que lleva al valle de Imladris antes de darse cuenta. Los cascos se acercaban con rapidez a su izquierda y eso la tranquilizó. Vio aparecer a los guerreros elfos y una ligea sonrisa se traslució en su rostro por vez primera en días.

-¡Amariel! –gritó el primero de los elfos con su armadura resplandeciente y la espada en mano.

Ella contuvo la respiración por un segundo, aquella era una visión magnífica.

-Elladan –dijo ella sin permitir que fuera aparente del todo su alegría de encontrar al elfo y su escolta.- ¿Dónde está Elrohir?

El elfo se tornó serio, más aun que los momentos previos.

-Los wargos han rodeado el valle, estamos bajo ataque –dijo y Amariel se sintió por primera vez alarmada. No, el valle debía ser seguro, hace un año probó que los elfos debían ser más cuidadosos pero jamás imaginó el lugar bajó ataque.

-Vine por ti –dijo el elfo.- Tenemos que regresar.

Amariel montó con la ayuda de Elladan y se apresuraron a regresar a Imladris.

:::::::::::::::::::::

HALETH

Haleth maldecía una y otra vez el haber sido separado de Amariel pero eran demasiados. Ahora sólo podía confiar en ella, que sería lo suficientemente hábil para sobrevivir.

Él lo había prometido, sanos y salvos, el hobbit y los enanos. Idris lo había hecho prometerlo.

Suspiró, nada iba como el plan, los enanos habían llevado un camino tranquilo hasta los trolls pero los wargos, se estaban portando viciosos con ellos, insistentes hasta rodearlos, acorralarlos literalmente.

Malditos mil veces. Los orcos los superaban y comenzarían a lastimarlos. Haleth disparó hasta quedarse sin flechas y aventó el arco hacía un lado cuando esto sucedió. Estuvo al lado de los enanos en el siguiente segundo. Sólo tuvieron un momento de tranquilidad antes de que se escucharan de nuevo los aullidos, cercanos.

-El camino a Imladris –dijo Haleth entre jadeos, estaba más cansado que nunca, llevaban toda la noche peleando y ahora más de medio día. Sentía sus manos arder, sus ojos ya no enfocaban correctamente, tenía que descansar, el valle debía ser seguro.

Los enanos lo siguieron sin gran batalla aunque el rostro de Thorin se contrajo, era comprensible se repetía Haleth. Imladris, el hogar de ella y de su padre. Sí, Haleth sabía a la perfección la historia desde el principio hasta este día y lo odiaba. Tan complicado.

Los aullidos prácticamente los seguían al bajar por el valle, los árboles se volvían más cercanos entre sí y era más difícil el descenso. Haleth estaba nervioso, se sentía perseguido y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su padre y Amariel.

Thorin se detuvo en seco.

-¿Quién eres dúnadan? –le preguntó o en cierto sentido le gritó.

-No es momento para presentaciones –dijo él sintiendo la gran desesperación y la carga emocional que le generaba la responsabilidad por la vida de todos aquellos enanos.

-¿Quién eres? –volvió a preguntar. Fili y Kili lo estaban mirando tratando de decidir si lo que querían era correr y simplemente golpearlo y llevarlo a rastras. Kili tenía miedo, los aullidos se habían vuelto insistentes, inmensos, los escuchaban por todos lados. El corazón del enano gritaba por Itariel, las cosas no estaban yendo como el plan, jamás pensaron que llegar a Imladris estuviera tan cargado de dificultades.

Haleth sabía lo que estaba pensando Kili porque se sentía de la misma manera, ni hablar de lo que se reflejaba en el rostro de Fili, porque era una copia vil de su expresión.

-Soy Haleth hijo de Hazad y espero que saber eso calle tu boca y haga que tus piernas se muevan –dijo sin gritar pero poniendo tal cantidad de enojo en sus palabras que sonaron duras y algo insultantes. Pero era cierto, quería que se callara y se moviera y lo quería lo más pronto posible.

Fil y Kili perdieron la paciencia para con su tío y reanudaron el descenso hacía el valle con rapidez, varios de los otros enanos los siguieron. Gandalf pasó frente a él y eso hizo que Bilbo se moviera para seguirlo, perfecto, los enanos, el mago, el hobbit; si Thorin quería que un wargo viniera y lo mordiera seguro Amariel no se sentiría ofendida. Y eso era lo que le importaba.

Pero un momento tenía a Bilbo bajando por su derecha y al segundo siguiente una cabeza inmensa de wargo lo había hecho desaparecer. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero de nuevo se vio separado de los que lo rodeaban.

-¡Corran! –gritó de nuevo mientras él trataba de alcanzar al wargo que se alejaba. Las cosas más locas pasaban por su cabeza, se lo había comido era la idea más recurrente. Pero tuvo que darse por vencido, jamás correría tan rápido. Detrás de él acabaron por bajar los enanos, quienes se veían completamente desolados para la obvia pérdida de su saqueador. Haleth sabía que era una causa perdida, necesitaba ayuda. Después de terminar el descenso finalmente se encontraban a punto de cruzar el puente hacía Imladris; esta se veía por completo desierta.

Gandalf lo miró y Haleth sintió que el mundo había dado un vuelco, había desconcierto en los ojos del mago.

:::::::::::::::::::

BILBO

El wargo lo había tomado con su boca como si ni pesara absolutamente nada. No pudo gritar. En un segundo estaba lejos y ya no podía escuchar los gritos. En algún momento debió perder la conciencia porque ahora estaba tirado en el piso. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos se revisó para ver si tenía alguna herida de importancia pero el wargo parecía haberlo llevado con bastante cuidado.

Un orco se dio cuenta de que había abierto los ojos y sin ninguna consideración comenzó a arrastrarlo de los pies hasta aventarlo literalmente junto a unas rocas. Dejo escapar un grito de dolor.

-No digas nada –dijo una voz a su derecha y por un segundo le pareció imposible que el dueño de esa voz estuviera ahí, junto a él. Alzó los ojos esperando encontrar a Thorin pero en su lugar había un elfo, de cabellos negros, intensos ojos azules y expresión preocupada. Detrás de él estaba un niño, parecía humano, que lloraba en silencio.

-Pero … -balbuceó Bilbo sin poder entender por qué un elfo le evocaba la imagen de Thorin, siendo que encontraba más similitudes que diferencias. Los ojos, de nuevo Bilbo se sentía transportado a la mirada de Amariel pero aquello era imposible, el chico era un elfo y seguramente ni siquiera era un chico sino alguien con muchos muchos años encima.

Lo siguiente que sintió Bilbo fue una patada en el estómago y con eso el hobbit comprendió que debía permanecer callado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

AMARIEL

Todo el aire en sus pulmones se había esfumado y ella no podía respirar.

Los vio entrar pero no los sentía realmente presentes. Estaba sentada o más bien se había dejado caer en las escaleras de que daban entrada a los múltiples edificios que conformaban la casa de Elrond. Los vio y toda su reticencia se había perdido, qué más daba el secreto, el permanecer oculta ante sus ojos, el no involucrarse. Esto iba más allá de todo eso.

Fili casi se lanza a sus brazos pero lo pensó dos veces al verla como perdida. Kili buscaba a Itariel, pensando encontrarla a su lado. Ella quería decirle que lo mismo sintió al entrar al lugar, una tremenda soledad y eso la asustó.

Pero Thorin, se quedó clavado en el lugar mirándola.

Era obvio que no era Idris pero era igual a ella. Joven, como cuando se había casado con ella, hermosa. Todo lo que recordaba como si fuera ayer la última vez que la vio. Su cabello, la manera en que se acomodaba a pesar de estar despeinado, las cejas, y como se fruncía su ceño preocupado; la nariz, recta y elegante, los labios, un poco abiertos como si fuera a decir algo. Pero los ojos no eran los correctos, la complexión tampoco y mucho menos la estatura, esas piernas eran cortas.

Esa mirada azul la había visto en Dís, en Frerin. Era la suya propia y la del chico que había conocido en sueños. Y ahora en ella.

Thorin olvidó todo. Que los wargos parecían seguir acercándose, que uno se había llevado a Bilbo y que los elfos estaban ausentes. Porque en ese instante él estaba seguro de estar frente a su hija con Idris y él no tenía idea de cómo es que había ignorado eso tanto tiempo.

-No es seguro –interrumpió la voz de Elladan dirigiéndose a Gandalf.- Todo está desierto, hay huellas de wargos por todo el lugar.

Gandalf pareció valorarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo los aullidos llenaron el valle por completo. Amariel sintió algo muy parecido al dolor físico y sintió de nuevo que el aire salía de sus pulmones, estaba convencida que algo le estaba pasando a él.

-Gandalf, ¿qué está sucediendo? –preguntó con intensidad Thorin. Amariel no pudo evitar mirarlo, sin que le preocupara si él se daba cuenta de que ella lo estaba observando sin ningún tipo de pudor. Estaba enojada y preocupada y parecía que no podían enfrentarse a la cantidad de wargos que los estaban rodeando sin ayuda.- Nunca debimos venir a este lugar de elfos.

Eso bastó.

-¡Tienes razón Thorin Oakenshield! –gritó Amariel con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. Se levantó como si se hubiera activado dentro de ella un resorte, bajó los escalones como si con cada pisada pudiera volverlos polvo. Se detuvo cuando quedo frente de su padre, eran de la misma estatura pero ella se sentía más grande porque pensaba tener toda la razón.

-¡Jamás debiste salir de Ered Luin para venir a este lugar de elfos! ¡Jamás debiste echar a tu esposa embarazada de su hogar! ¡Jamás debiste pasar 23 años considerándola muerta! ¡Nadie te necesita estúpido Rey Bajo la Montaña! ¡Lárgate a buscar tu pedazo de piedra mientras los demás nos ocupamos de lo importante!

Tenía ganas de golpearlo pero sus palabras bastaron, se miró herido y triste, se pudiera haber dicho al borde las lágrimas pero eso no habría sido correcto.

-Amariel … -dijo casi en susurro Fili. Si las cosas hubieran estado menos tensas se habría dado cuenta de su error aunque nadie lo notó en ese momento. La había llamado por su nombre pero se suponía que no la conocía.

Los aullidos volvieron a escucharse, más cercanos. Amariel por fin miró a los presentes, enanos, mago, Haleth.

-¿Dónde está Bilbo? –preguntó y sus ojos se clavaron inquisidores en Haleth.

-Lo perdimos, un wargo se lo llevó –dijo y todo el enojo de Amariel se clavó en él.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó ella.

En ese instante apareció Elrohir seguido tan sólo de dos elfos, desmontaron al instante al ver a los enanos. El recuerdo de aquel instante donde se conocieron en Dale los envolvió. En aquellos días Thorin era joven y sólo faltaban unos cuántos días para que Smaug reclamara Erebor. Entonces el enano daría por muerta a la hija de Elrohir, Galaphian y la hubiera condenado a ese destino si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Legolas en encontrarla.

Elrohir no tenía intención de perdonar al enano y más porque este no parecía ni siquiera reconocerlo.

Pero este no era el momento.

-Amariel –dijo el elfo. Ella estaba expectante.- Andu y Estel están perdidos, desde que iniciaron los aullidos, no hemos podido encontrarlos.

Entonces esa era la razón por la que no podía respirar, por la que sentía que algo le estaba causando daño físico. Era por él.

Los enanos la miraban aún más extrañados. Aquellos, como Balin y Dwalin, habían conocido a Idris y se sentían profundamente afectados al verla ahí, de pie y totalmente consternada. Todos, aunque no la conocieran, sentían unos deseos intensos de ayudarla, de corregir aquello que la estaba lastimando.

-Hija… -aventuró a decir Thorin, tratando de acercarse sutilmente a ella.

-Soy Amariel hija de Idriariel, descendiente de dúnedain, no soy tu hija –dijo ella con todo el odio que había acumulado pero negado hasta este momento.

Thorin esta vez sí estaba a punto de llorar. No podía acercarse a ella, estaba tan lejos, como en sus sueños, siempre tan lejos.

-Sin embargo no puedo negar que no necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a mi hermano.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo. He aquí el nuevo fanfic dónde de plano, voy a deformar The Hobbbit, podrán haberse dado cuenta de que la llega a Imladris fue aún más problemática de lo que la pintó Peter Jackson.**_

_**Más al rato publicaré otro capítulo de Eryn Lasgalen, les sugiero leerlo para entender un poco más lo que esta pasando aquí.**_

_**Saben que sus comentarios son bienvenidos y los agradezco de corazón.**_

_**Los quiero a todos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**EL ÚNICO CAMINO QUE PODÍAN TOMAR**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Para Bilbo, la persona que estaba a su lado, era un elfo. Sin embargo la mirada azul que tenía sobre él era igual a la de Amariel y eso lo conflictuaba un poco. ¿Cómo era posible? Le había preguntado varias veces y ella siempre dijo que solamente eran ella y su madre. Claro, estaba Thorin pero eso estaba implícito, sabía a la perfección que su padre estaba ausente. Aunque claro, jamás pensó que fuera a aparecer en su puerta para partir a misión suicida para recuperar su hogar y matar a un dragón.

Claro, ellos consideraban el imposible escenario de que el dragón estuviera muerto pero Bilbo pensaba que las cosas no podían ser tan sencillas. Ya habían probado no serlo aunque Thorin estuviera ignorando de lo mismo. Él no sabía que tenía una hija o de lo contrario no sería tan atrevido para poner en peligro su vida, estaba seguro de que él valoraría de manera diferente las cosas si supiera que podría ofrecerle a su familia una vida tranquila y estable en Ered Luin.

Aunque tal vez era un poco atrevido asegurar que el padre de Amariel regresaría a un lugar que nunca pudo considerar suyo para vivir con su familia.

-Rueda hacía acá –dijo el elfo y Bilbo miró primero alrededor para ver si era seguro moverse. Los orcos los habían dejado atados de pies y manos y era imposible moverse de esa manera, más que rodando. El elfo y el niño habían estado perfectamente quietos pero habían estado tratando de desatarse y con paciencia habían conseguido desatar al niño.

-Rueda –dijo de nuevo el elfo y Bilbo lo hizo con mucho cuidado hasta quedar junto a ellos. Al principio no los habían atado, hasta que los gritos comenzaron a escucharse, en élfico, y los orcos tuvieron que tomar sus wargos y salir en ayuda de sus compañeros que parecían estar dejando que los elfos se acercaran. A ellos los aventaron en una hondonada y se quedaron a su cuidado sólo un par de orcos. Pero los ataron y eso fue doloroso.

Las manos del niño tocaron las suyas y con agilidad comenzaron a desatarlo.

-Son dos orcos, el problema es que no tenemos armas –le dijo el elfo cuando Bilbo estuvo desatado.- Están hablando sobre los gritos, están distraídos.

El elfo miraba a los orcos, estaban sentados dándoles la espalda, sin considerar que realmente tenían que vigilar a sus prisioneros, pensaban que estando atados no podrían hacer nada.

-Necesito que te quedes con Estel –dijo el elfo señalando al niño.- Necesito que no lo dejes por nada del mundo.

Bilbo observaba todo con maravilla, trataba que no fuera obvio pero cada segundo que lo miraba era para pensar en lo iguales que eran sus rostros, a pesar de las facciones élficas. La fuerza de la mirada del elfo era la misma que había visto en Amariel y en Thorin, era una orden implícita y se veía compelido a obedecer.

-Espera –dijo él cuando vio que el elfo se comenzaba a mover. Por supuesto, los orcos no habían pensando que fuera posible que ese pequeñito que terminó siendo capturado por pura casualidad porque a un wargo le llamó la atención, pudiera tener un arma. Bilbo sacó a Sting de entre sus ropas y se la dio al elfo.

La espada en la mano del elfo se veía pequeña pero era un arma y él sonrió.

Cayó sobre el primero de los orcos como si fuera un rayo, un corte rápido en la garganta y tuvo entre sus manos una masa sangrante y moribunda. Pero el otro orco lo golpeó, Bilbo cerró los ojos porque le dolía verlo ser atacado. El niño a su lado, Estel, miraba todo asustado.

-No es muy bueno peleando –dijo casi en un susurro el niño. Bilbo lo podía constatar porque a pesar de haber tenido el factor sorpresa estaba siendo golpeado una y otra vez por el orco.

-Espera aquí, no te muevas.

Bilbo salió disparado, con la misma fuerza que la vez que salvó a Amariel, definitivamente no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño.

Sting cayó de la mano del elfo y Bilbo la tomó, las armas no eran algo que le agradara al hobbit pero habían probado ser de lo más útil en aquellos momentos. La clavó primero en la parte posterior de la rodilla del orco pero la retiró al instante cuando sintió que volteaba. La segunda herida fue en el abdomen y cuando trató de atraparlo y se agachó para lograrlo, la clavó en el cuello. Cayó a su lado en sus últimos momentos de vida. Despreciable hasta el último segundo.

El elfo sangraba profusamente por la nariz y la boca pero al parecer estaba bien. La sorpresa que transmitían sus ojos eran algo comprensible. Nunca nadie podría considerar que un hobbit podría ser tan determinante al luchar por la vida de alguien más.

Los aullidos volvieron a poblar el aire a su alrededor y unos pasos los alertaron, voltearon para ver al niño correr hacía ellos.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí –dijo con su voz en susurro. Los tres salieron corriendo a pesar de sus piernas parecían querer renunciar a moverse.

Se detuvieron después de lograr trepar unas rocas hasta quedar encima de la hondonada. Bilbo miró hacia abajo y los orcos comenzaban a amontonarse alrededor de los dos cadáveres, estaban cerca, demasiado, debías seguir adelante.

Hubo más rocas, treparon hasta que sus manos estuvieron llenas de cortes, el elfo parecía saber a dónde ir pero no cómo evadir a los orcos que parecían estar por todos lados; los aullidos les helaban la sangre y miraban asustados para todos lados antes de decidir a dónde correr. El valle se abría hacía su derecha pero el elfo no quería bajar así que continuaron subiendo hasta llegar a unas cuevas. Bilbo no creía que fuera buena idea quedarse ahí pero cuando había dado unos pasos para ir más adelante escuchó un quejido.

-Andu –dijo la voz del niño de nuevo como susurro.

Bilbo estuvo al lado del elfo en un segundo. No entendía qué le pasaba pero se encontraba doblado sobre si mismo, respirando con rapidez por la boca y parecía tener un gran dolor en el pecho.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo evidentemente preocupado. El elfo parecía que estaba respirando con dificultad y se había dejado caer en el piso, tenía las manos en el pecho y el sudor corría por su rostro.

-Es una herida, muy vieja, la presencia de los orcos le causa dolor –dijo el niño y Bilbo hubiera podido no escucharlo si no estuviera prestando mucha atención.

-Tenemos que moverlo –dijo el hobbit y el niño sólo movió la cabeza.

-No creo que podamos, podrá verse como un elfo pero pesa como un enano –respondió el niño. Bilbo no sabía que pensar pero si sabía que los orcos no tardarían en encontrarlos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Hermano? –la voz quebrada de Thorin retumbó en su cabeza. Amariel sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, una sensación de estar dentro de una realidad equivocada, como si nada fuera adecuado.- ¿Idris tuvo otro hijo?

Amariel podía escucharlo, su voz clara pero afectada, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. Le faltaba el aire, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y todo le daba vueltas.

Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que responder, tenía que apresurarse.

El rostro de Elrohir estaba frente a ella y la miraba asustado. Amariel sabía que en los años en Rivendell, los hijos de Elrond había llegado a convertirse en familia para su hermano y para Estel; a tal grado que había dejado de hacer viajes al norte para estar más tiempo en el valle. Amariel había partido pero aún así los elfos la recordaban como la niña curiosa que quería siempre saber más y la apreciaba de verdad.

-¿Es él? ¿Está bien? –dijo el elfo y Amariel sabía que era cierto, que algo estaba pasando y que su hermano podía estar sufriendo, dolor real, que en ella se traducía en esa sensación de imposibilidad para respirar. Tenía que encontrarlo y era urgente.

-¿Tienes un hermano? –la voz de Thorin de nuevo en sus oídos. Alzó la cabeza que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía agachada y lo encontró, sus ojos preocupados, las lágrimas corriendo por su cara. Era más de lo que quería ver, de lo que podría tolerar.

-Andunariel, ese es su nombre –dijo ella y cerró los ojos como si quisiera tomar un segundo para lo que iba a decir a continuación.- Somos gemelos, él es el mayor y a pesar de lo que tus ojos te digan debes estar seguro de que la verdad es esta y sólo esta.

Todos y cada uno de los enanos la miraron extrañados, claro, ninguno podía entender la razón por lo que decía aquello. Si bien en ella la sangre naugrim era obvia y nadie podría nunca poner en duda que era tanto enana como humana; una sola mirada a su hermano los haría pensar en el como un elfo. Así había sido siempre y ella misma se sorprendía de las diferencias entre ambos pero bajo toda la apariencia estaba la verdad; que habían compartido el útero de su madre, que habían casi muerto en el camino a Mirkwood y que había pasado la infancia viviendo entre elfos deseando tener una familia que no estuviera rota.

-Es tiempo de buscarlos –dijo Elladan y ambos elfos estaban listos y esperándola. Amariel comprobó que su espada y su arco estuvieran en su lugar correcto. Después miró a Fili y Kili, los dos asintieron.

Cada que ella sentía que su corazón latía con rapidez para luego doler como si le estuviera punzando sabía que debía cambiar de dirección. Sus movimientos eran erráticos, parecía que no llegaría a ningún lugar de esa manera y acabaría dando vueltas en círculos pero ella confiaba en lo que sentía. No era momento para dudar del vínculo que la unía con su hermano, de esa sensación de siempre estar a su lado, de saber lo que le sucedía. Podría encontrarlo, tenía que encontrarlo.

Los primeros orcos en cruzarse con ellos los abatió ella misma, no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de ser retrasada por las viles criaturas. Recordaba como si fuera ayer la vez que estuvo a su merced, el olor de su aliento, la horrenda sensación de sus manos; el sólo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago y pensar además que pudiera haber lastimado a su hermano o a Bilbo era lo peor que le podía pasar por la cabeza. Además estaba Estel, no podía olvidar al niño. Su familia entera estaba en peligro y ella no estaba de humor para tolerarlo.

Amariel no estaba prestándole atención a Thorin, de otra manera había visto que su padre la miraba constantemente, a cada segundo volteaba para asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que nada le sucedía. Poco a poco el enano se fue dando cuenta de que la chica sabía cómo defenderse, de que peleaba con una técnica que a sus ojos se le hacía inadecuada pero resultaba efectiva; que ponía a veces mucha fuerza cuando no era necesaria pero acaba teniendo el efecto deseado, matar orcos. Thorin sentía que tenía tanto por enseñarle, como agarrar la espada para que su brazo no se cansara tanto, como pararse para compensar su estatura, la manera correcta de respirar para no terminar agotada.

Thorin quería enseñarle a su hija para que no pudiera ser vencida, para que fuera la más fuerte, para que fuera la mejor.

Fili tomó a Amariel entre sus brazos y la hizo agacharse casi hasta tocar con su cara el pasto para evitar a un wargo que se cernía sobre ambos. En el mismo instante Haleth gritaba a Kili quien se encontraba un poco conmocionado.

-¡Arquero! ¡Dispara!

Kili tardó una fracción de segundo en saber que le hablaba a él. Disparó una flecha tras otra y el wargo murió, su cuerpo cayó a unos centímetros de Amariel y Fili. Le fue difícil al enano soltar a la chica, quería cuidarla a tal grado de evitar que estuviera en peligro y sobretodo, que ella misma estuviera lanzándose al peligro. Pero sabía que era algo imposible, jamás se quedaría atrás, jamás sería de las que se sientan a esperar.

En parte eso lo hacía feliz, siempre podría estar con él, para toda la vida.

A su izquierda aparecieron más wargos, Haleth y Kili siguiendo disparando flechas, Amariel les aventó las suyas para que tuvieran un poco más de oportunidad de abatir a más bestias. Elrohir y Elladan habían logrado despejar un camino por el que los enanos siguieron avanzando. Gandalf había estado peleando con mucha energía pero de tanto en tanto se detenía a observar.

-¡Bilbo! –gritó de repente y todos voltearon a ver hacia donde el mago miraba. El hobbit bajaba a toda prisa seguido por un niño que no podría tener más de 10 años.

Ella no lo pudo evitar. Eso era como regresarle media vida a su cuerpo, ver a Bilbo y a Estel sanos y salvos. Amariel corrió para abrazarlos, primero a Bilbo con demasiada fuerza, sintiendo el cuerpo del hobbit entre sus brazos, sabiendo que eran ligeramente más alta que él y que de vez en vez lo sentía excesivamente pequeño. Recordando aquellos meses ideales, dónde nada de sus diferencias habían importado y ella se había sentido por primera vez en su vida en casa. La casa de Bilbo, sentía una tremenda por ese lugar y eso se transmitió en ese abrazo el cual no hubiera querido tener que terminar.

-Amariel –dijo la vocecita de Estel a su lado. Ella soltó a Bilbo y se lanzó a cobijar con sus brazos al niño. Se sorprendió lo mucho que había crecido en un año, a duras penas era más bajo que ella. Lo que no cambiaba en él era su voz, casi silenciosa, a ella le preocupaba puesto que algún día, su voz sería la que lideraría a todos, los pueblos libres de la tierra, en contra de aquellos que quieren hundirla en las sombras.

-Elrohir –dijo ella.- Lleva a Estel a dónde este Arwen, pronto.

Los hermanos sabían el lugar exacto en dónde habrían ocultado a Arwen y al resto de los elfos de la casa de Elrond que no eran guerreros. Era un punto seguro en el valle especialmente determinado para una situación como la que habían vivido, un ataque. Aunque pare ser sinceros jamás pensaron que fuera necesario. Amariel condujo a Estel al lado de los elfos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Ten cuidado –le dijo y el niño asintió con determinación.- Bilbo.

El hobbit saltó ante la mención de su nombre pero a pesar de eso acudió al lado de la chica.

-Ve con Estel, es importante, no te separes de su lado –dijo ella aunque Bilbo no estaba convencido de aquello, de dejarla, así como había dejado a su hermano.

-Princesa, espera, yo … -trató de decir pero Amariel comenzó a negar con la cabeza, no quería saber de ninguna cosa, sólo quería poner a ambos a salvo. Bilbo sabía que no iba a ganar en contra de sus deseos.

-Dejamos a Andu en un cueva al norte de aquí, no se podía mover, no podía respirar correctamente –las palabras de Bilbo le caían como piedras, las sentía pesadas y difíciles de manejar, Amariel sentía ganas de salir corriendo, de encontrar el lugar y asegurar de que su hermano estuviera bien. Era extraño, ella era la pequeña pero siempre fue la fuerte. De él podría pensarse que era un gran guerrero, su porte, su estatura; pero por años no supo hacer nada físico, incapaz de sostener si quiera una espada y después, cuando dejaron Mirkwood, el dolor comenzó. Eso era de lo que hablaba Bilbo, un dolor que lo incapacitaba y que se volvía intolerable.

-Nos ordenó irnos, me ordenó llevar a Estel a un lugar seguro.

Amariel sabía que ordenar era la especialidad de su hermano y que los demás, fuesen quien fuesen, terminaban obedeciendo. Tenía la herencia real en las venas, el poder en la voz y la fuerza en la mirada para intimidar a cualquiera.

-Gracias Bilbo, hiciste bien en cuidar de Estel –dijo ella y lo besó en la mejilla. Bilbo tocó el lugar donde estuvieron sus labios con sus dedos. Tal vez imaginaba que cuando todo terminara, cuando todo estuviera bien, ella podría regresar a su casa y volver a llamarla, su hogar.

Lo siguiente Amariel lo pudo describir tan sólo como si hubiera sido una patada en su alma. Dolor de pies a cabeza, intenso, desesperante, como un ardor que la recorría, como si se hubiera quemado el cuerpo entero. Después de eso, una sensación de vacío en su estómago, como si se le estuviera escapando la vida por un punto en su abdomen.

Y aunque parecía que todas sus fuerzas se diluían se echó a correr como si en eso le fuera la vida. Escuchaba detrás de ella las voces conocidas de Fili, Kili y Thorin que al parecer la estaban siguiendo junto con el resto de enanos. Se detuvo justo a tiempo o de otra forma habría caído entre el grupo de orcos. Uno de ellos sostenía a su hermano por el cuello, como si disfrutara verlo morir enfrente de él.

Andunariel, primer hijo de Thorin Oakenshield e Idris estaba sangrado de manera alarmante a través de una herida en el abdomen. Su mirada fija en Amariel en cuanto la sintió acercarse, suplicándole que no se hiciera presente, que no tratara de salvarlo porque sería improbable que lo lograra.

Thorin se quedó congelado. Lo recordaba, en el bosque, entre los árboles, como si se ocultara. Lo sentía cambiado, en sus sueños jamás se había mostrado tan lejano como la última vez que lo vio. Ahora entendía pero no sabía la razón. Sabía que era su hijo, no le quedaba dudas porque guardaba una tremenda semejanza con el chico que había soñado 23 años antes. Pero cualquiera habría pensado que era un elfo, lo parecía, de una manera dolorosa ante sus ojos era igual que un elfo. Pero no lo era, porque el exterior era una cosa, pero lo que su corazón le decía que era su misma sangre y de la mujer que amaba.

Idris.

23 años negando su más terrible error.

Thorin, Fili, Kili y Amariel se lanzaron exactamente al mismo tiempo, espadas en alto y con un grito monumental que podría haberle helado la sangre a cualquiera.

* * *

_**Gracias por su paciencia!**_

_**Perdón por tardar con la actualización pero es que he tenido unas semanas de locos.**_

_**Comenten! Que luego me bloqueo si no hay comentarios (jajajaja)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**AMARIEL**

Nada de esto estaba sucediendo, nada de esto era cierto. Tenía miedo, era imposible de negar y sentía su mano temblar en el mango de la espada. Dolía todo dolía. Se había debatido para llegar al lado de su hermano pero decir que era sencillo luchar con los orcos era imposible. Y más este tipo de orcos, de antiguo linaje si es que se pudiera decir de esa manera. Venían de Gundabad junto con sus wargos que habían sido criados en la fortaleza y entrenados para resistir largas jornadas. Pero cuando se encontraban tan cerca de poderse dar un festín eran lo más viciosos y desagradables de la tierra.

Por eso, no era sólo verse superada en estatura por sus enemigos sino también por sus horrendas bestias que acudieron prestas para desgarrar y mutilar. Amariel fue arrastrada por sus ropas por uno de esos seres y tuvo que patear para lograr que abriera la boca y no la embarrara contra un árbol. Miró hacía arriba y los dientes del wargo estaban a escasos milímetros de su rostro, clavó su espada por debajo de su mandíbula y el sangrado fue tan abundante que quedó completamente bañada en sangre.

Se levantó a toda prisa, el wargo la había alejado por lo que tuvo que correr para regresar a dónde se estaba realizando la batalla. Los enanos peleaban bien, por un segundo se quedó mirando fijamente a Thorin, su manejo de la espada era perfecto y era tan fuerte. Hubiera querido que su hermano tuviera esa fuerza pero no era posible, ni siquiera tras haber sobrevivido y renacido, la fuerza física no estaba de su parte. Por eso estaba ahora tirado en un charco de sangre protegido por Fili y Kili que soltaban golpeas a derecha e izquierda para evitar que se le acercaran.

Se abrió paso hasta ese lugar a base de golpes pero sus piernas las sentía frías, la parte baja de su abdomen la sentía vacía y el miedo de llegar y encontrar que su hermano ya no estaba vivo le causaba una imposibilidad para concentrarse adecuadamente. Así fue que recibió dos heridas de cuidado en el brazo izquierdo y pudieran haber sido fatales sino fuera porque dos enanos la ayudaron en el último segundo; un enano sin cabello en la cabeza y el enano de la gorra chistosa. Quería agradecerles pero no tuvo tiempo, se lanzó de nuevo en pos del lugar dónde Fili y Kili seguían defendiendo el cuerpo de su hermano.

Para cuando lo tuvo enfrente ya no sentía fuerza alguna, se arrastró con mucho trabajo y logró levantarse para evaluar el daño, la herida del abdomen era una cosa horrenda y la sangre había salido a borbotones. No había color en su rostro, el tacto frío en su piel. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a Amariel, no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo aquello, después de todo iba a acabar antes de empezar. Jamás serían familia, jamás.

Thorin estaba a su lado, Thorin la sostenía y trataba que dejara de gritar. Amariel no se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando, su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza la ropa de su hermano y la derecha tocaba su cara.

Un cuerno sonó a la lejanía. Los orcos comenzaron a retirarse entre los árboles, habían sido muy mermados y cuando los caballos comenzaron a llegar corrieron todo lo que pudieron pero la mayoría cayó bajo las espadas de los elfos. La sorpresa había pasado, los elfos se habían reagrupado y estaban echando a los orcos de su valle.

Amariel vio pasar a los elfos, todos se movían con rapidez, pero para ella ya nada tenía sentido, la vida se le estaba escapando. No era que fuera a morir si su hermano moría, sabía que eso no pasaría de aquella manera, era simplemente que sin él, todo se derrumbaría. No había manera de perderlo dos veces, de que sobrevivir a semejante vacío sin que su vida dejara de cobrar sentido. Era difícil de creer que Isil le hubiera dado su vida para que muriera de aquella manera.

Sintió que la levantaban, Thorin depósito a su hija en los brazos de uno de los hijos de Elrond, aquel que lo miraba como si su sola presencia lo insultara. Él sabía la razón pero no quería pensar en ello en ese momento, no con su hija en shock y su hijo en las puertas de la muerte. Otro elfo recogió a su hijo y lo depositó en la silla con el otro hijo de Elrond; ambos salieron a todo galope para intentar salvar la vida de Andu.

-Abre los ojos pequeña –dijo una voz que parecía susurrar en su oído. Amariel intentó obedecer pero la luz a su alrededor le lastimó la vista y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Tienes que ayudarme pequeña, tu hermano se está rindiendo –dijo la voz y ella hizo todo lo posible por abrir los ojos y levantarse pero lo que vio a su alrededor sólo la confundió. Estaban en un bosque dorado que parecía cantar por el sólo hecho de existir. Era un lugar hermoso pero Amariel sentía que cambiaba a cada segundo hasta convertirse en el bosque oscuro y extraño en el que había crecido.

Caminaba de la mano de una elfa alta, hermosa y poderosa. Causaba en Amariel un sentimiento de desolación tremendo. Ella había visto tanto, había vivido tanto y a pesar de eso, seguía en pie, seguía luchando y moviendo las piezas eternas de lo que debía suceder. Su mente era muy fuerte, sus pensamientos eran intrusivos y cuando le dedicaba una mirada, la hacía estremecer.

Llegaron hasta un claro pequeño entre los árboles, bañado por la luz de la luna. La elfa soltó su mano y Amariel siguió caminado hasta quedar al lado de Isil. La media elfa le sonrió, como siempre hacía, viéndose exactamente igual a como siempre se había visto ante sus ojos; alta, de piel extremadamente blanca y cabello plateado como la luz de la luna. La vida de esa media elfa estaba unida a la de su hermano y por lo mismo se hincó para sostener su mano, para tocar su frente y para tratar de que reaccionara y despertara.

Pero Andu no estaba respondiendo. Amariel alzó la vista y vio que a lo lejos estaba Erebor, su destino, terrible pero imposible de negar.

Amariel se encontró de repente inclinada sobre su hermano, tomado su cabeza entre sus manos y acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

-No es tiempo hermanito, no es tiempo –dijo casi como súplica. Debía reponerse de aquello, debía regresar una vez más para acompañarla. El camino iba a ser terrible, se iban a enfrentar a secretos y medias verdades pero si todo podía ser superado, ese destino, Erebor, podría ser lo más parecido a un hogar que pudiera tener.

**THORIN**

Los habían acostado en la misma habitación pero separados, Elrond le había dicho que Amariel simplemente estaba durmiendo y buscando la manera de ayudar a su hermano, que ella no estaba herida de consideración, aunque se había apresurado a curar las heridas de su brazo para que no se infectaran.

Por el contrario, Andunariel había perdido demasiada grande, su abdomen tenía una herida larga y profunda y sus órganos eran mantenidos dentro de la cavidad por unas vendas, de otra manera se habrían desparramado. Thorin cerró los ojos, aquello era una herida de muerte, estaba viendo a su hijo morir.

Se sentó a su lado, cerca de su cabeza, donde no estorbada el movimiento de los elfos que lo estaban atendiendo. Lo tocó con sus dedos, suavemente, tan sólo rozando la piel de sus mejillas con sus pulgares, sentía que aquello era un movimiento natural, que podría tranquilizarlo de esa manera.

-Hace muchos años llevamos a mi sobrina a Mirkwood, es media elfa como bien sabes y en aquella ocasión a pesar de toda nuestra experiencia, sufrimos un ataque de orcos que acabó realmente mal. Milagrosamente Galaphian no murió aquel día ni por los orcos ni por las arañas del bosque.

Thorin cerró los ojos tratando de no sentir dolor por haber escuchado el nombre de ella, Galaphian. El elfo que le hablaba, era el otro hijo de Elrond, Elladan, quien no lo veía de tan mala manera. La verdad Thorin si tenía razones para no venir a Imladris pero no iba a ser algo que confesara ante el mago o el resto de sus compañeros. Era algo que sólo Dís podía recordar pero que había sido tan considerada al no mencionar.

-La segunda vez que acompañamos a alguien a Mirkwood tampoco tuvimos mucho éxito. Era una mujer de gran porte, como aquellas que habían vivido en Númenor, una mujer que a mi padre le recordaba mucho a su hermano, Elros. Ella estaba embarazada y a pesar de que mi padre le ofreció en incontables ocasiones que se quedara ella no aceptó.

Thorin tenía unos deseos intensos de salir de ahí pero no lo haría porque sus hijos estaban tratando de recuperarse, de lograr un milagro. Pero si por él hubiera sido habría callado al elfo que parecía empeñado en hacerlo recordar momentos amargos en su vida.

-De igual manera sufrimos un ataque de orcos que parecía tan bien orquestado que lograron aislarla y casi matarla. Jamás había visto a alguien pelear con tal valentía, esa mujer era peligrosa porque estaba defendiendo a sus bebés.

Sus bebés. Aquellas palabras para Thorin eran dolorosas. Pero el dolor que él sentía no podría ser jamás igualado porque lo que había vivido y sentido Idris al ser expulsada de su hogar y luego al estar al borde la muerte aún embarazada.

-Tal vez no entiendas por qué te digo esto, pero tú estabas ahí cuando las cosas sucedieron, cuando ella te dio la espalda para ir por Nimidriel y ayudar a nacer a Isil. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no podía estar contigo?

El elfo no lo miraba y Thorin agradecía que no lo hiciera. La verdad no lo entendía pero en parte era algo que tendría que valorar. De haber sido las cosas diferentes y haber permanecido al lado de Galaphian, entonces jamás habría conocido a Idris y sus hijos aquí presentes no existirían. Pero habría sido tan hermoso, haberse quedado con ella, con ese primer amor al que si pudiera ser sincero, jamás olvidó.

-Galaphian salvó a la hija de Nimidriel del incendio de Dale. Isil fue criada en Mirkwood y se convirtió en la mejor sanadora de la tierra, aún mejor que mi padre. Cuando Idris entró en Mirkwood embarazada, herida, sangrando y con sus hijos en peligro; fue Isil quién los salvó. Y cuando Andunariel murió a los 10 días de nacido, fue Isil quien ofreció compartir su vida con él para traerlo de nuevo aunque tuvieron que pagar un gran precio.

Thorin pensó en las palabras del elfo. No había dejado de tocar la cara de su hijo y conforme pasaba el tiempo lo sentía un poco más cálido. Aunque tal vez se engañaba. Pero ¿cómo podría haber sido lo que pasó con Galaphian lo que debía de pasar? Era casi lo mismo que pensar que la llegada de Smaug era algo inevitable, que la destrucción de Erebor estaba marcada previamente. Las imágenes de la media elfa dentro de la Montaña, salvándolo del destino cruel que le tenía reservado Smaug; de la elfa muriendo por el fuego del dragón, aparecieron súbitamente y fueron terribles. Aquel fue el momento en que se había dado cuenta de lo insensato que había sido por amar a alguien como ella, no eran las diferencias físicas, no era lo obvio. Era que el hecho que al amar a alguien así se había condenado a sufrir.

Y después había hecho lo mismo, una vez más. Amar a Idris había sido estúpido pero lo hacía con tal intensidad que jamás habría podido negarlo. Sin embargo, la había rechazado en el peor momento de su vida y ahora, gracias a eso, tenía a su hijo muriendo.

-¿Un gran precio? –preguntó finalmente Thorin. Elladan suspiró, se le veía cansado, lo cual era algo inesperado en un elfo; pero las últimas horas habían sido intensas para todos los habitantes del Valle y a pesar de que los hijos de Elrond estaban acostumbrados a batallar con los orcos, la angustia de tener a toda su familia en peligro parecía demasiado. Y luego claro el hecho de los enanos y de que su hermano, una vez que todos estuvieron a salvo, parecía dispuesto a echar a Thorin y a cualquiera que quisiera defenderlo. Elrohir tenía todos los motivos correctos para odiar a Thorin, había confiado en él aunque todo en su ser le dijera que no debía hacerlo; había creído en el amor que decía tener por Galaphian y la había dejado permanecer a su lado. ¿Para qué? Para verla pasar por los peores y más horrorosos momentos de su existencia que casi la condenaron a morir.

Elladan miró al enano. No debía olvidar que para él, Galaphian estaba muerta, calcinada por Smaug mientras intentaba salvarlo. No debía olvidar que fue lo que Legolas y Thranduil dijeron a los enanos refugiados en Mirkwood y lo que estos transmitieron a Thorin. Y así había sido y hacía sería, él no debía cambiar aquello.

-Sí, un gran precio –Elladan recordaba aquello, para él parecía prácticamente como si hubiera sido ayer aunque hubieran pasado 23 años. Después de la horrible manera en que habían llegado a Mirkwood y de la forma en que Idris había traído a sus hijos al mundo, a través de una herida de espada en el abdomen; permanecieron a la espera de lo que fuera a suceder, ambos hermanos sentían la desgracia avecinarse y ni el mejor sanador de la tierra podría cambiarlo.- Isil le dio su vida a tu hijo es lo primero que debes entender. Mientras ella viva él vivirá y mientras él viva, ella lo hará.

Thorin pareció algo sorprendido. Veía a su hijo recuperar algo de color en el rostro y poco a poco recuperaba la esperanza, ¿esto era de lo que hablaba el elfo?

-No te confundas Thorin hijo de Thráin, –acotó Elladan porque sabía que el pensamiento del enano creería como muchos que aquello significaba que el medio enano y la media elfa (Andu e Isil) vivirían el tiempo de un elfo- tu hijo vivirá el tiempo que se supondría viviría al ser un naugrim y un humano. Isil renunció a su vida para regresar a tu hijo de la muerte, para darle una oportunidad y ambos está unidos por esa razón.

**THRANDUIL**

Le avisaron en cuanto ella comenzó con dolores terribles en el vientre. La encontró doblada sobre sí misma y gritando por el dolor que era lo más intenso que había sentido en la vida. Su hija estaba tirada en el piso de su habitación y sin embargo nadie había podido levantarla, se debatía en contra de las manos de quienes habían tratado de ayudarla.

Su hija, la que no podía tratar como tal aunque no fuera un secreto que lo era. Su hija, a la que perdería sin remedio en poco tiempo, en un suspiro. ¿Cuánto viviría el naugrim al tener sangre dúnedain? Había intentado averiguar cosas de Idris, de su pasado. Lo más que logró fue saber que su alma condenada a vagar por la eternidad en la tierra fue salvada por el fuego de Erebor. Pero Idris había sido alguien noble en Númenor, Thranduil estaba casi seguro de que descendía directamente de Elros y la fuerza con la que había combatido a Sauron en aquellos tiempos lo probaba.

Si los dúnedain vivían más años que los humanos normales y si ella tenía sangre pura dúnedain, ¿cuántos años significaban al combinarse con la sangre naugrim? Thranduil sabía que los años que fueran iban a ser tan pocos que la vida de Isil sería inmensamente corta.

Pero verla sufrir era demasiado. Sabía que aquello pasaría, la primera vez que siendo un niño no mayor de dos años Andu había tenido un pequeño accidente, el dolor lo sufrió ella de igual manera. Después cuando cazando arañas había sufrido una herida de consideración, ella sufrió el dolor. Thranduil montó en cólera de manera tan espantosa que pocas ganas le quedaron a Nogo, el hijo de Galaphian, de seguir llevando a los hijos de Idris en sus patrullajes en el bosque. Pero cuando se fueron, cosa que no podía evitar, dejaron Mirkwood para vivir en Imladris; Thranduil temió lo peor.

Ahora sabía que había tenido razón y no tenía idea de que estaba pasando pero Andunariel debía estar al borde de la muerte para que su hijita estuviera presa de esos dolores que no dejaban que ni siquiera pudieran levantarla del piso.

Cuando se tranquilizó y su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad pudo recostarla en su cama y no tuvo mucha más opción que esperar. No estaba solo. Galaphian estaba con ella sobre la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza, Legolas tenía su mano entre la suyas y Nogo permanecía de pie junto a él. Aquella familia extraña que tenía no era lo que pensó que sería. Nada era como debía pero estaba bien, aunque no podía obviar el hecho de que dos hijos de Thorin eran parte de esa familia y que por lo menos uno de ellos causaría terribles estragos en su vida.

Isil abrió los ojos y Thranduil sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo, estaba bien, su hijita estaba bien.

-Estuvo muy cerca …

Galaphian la abrazó con fuerza y así permanecieron un buen rato. Thranduil se sintió aliviado, no había sido este el día en que la perdería pero debía estar alerta, algo estaba sucediendo en Imladris, algo que le concernía y que no podía obviar.

**AMARIEL**

Explicar cómo era posible que su hermano se pudiera recuperar de una herida tan extensa con la simple voluntad de Isil estaba sencillamente fuera de su capacidad. No lo entendía y ningún sanador de la tierra era capaz de lograr aquello, sólo Isil. La media elfa compartía mucho con Amariel, provenir de una familia rota, haber sido criada en Mirkwood y sobre todo, su hermano. Isil podría curar a su hermano a pesar de la distancia si él no se daba por vencido. Aunque casi lo hacía, no podía negar que una parte de él se quería dar por vencido porque aquel lugar dónde estuvo el día que murió, era un buen lugar. Quería regresar a ese lugar, olvidar el dolor y la tristeza y simplemente dejar de ser.

Pero Amariel sabía que su hermano no era un cobarde y que sabía que lo necesitaba para seguir adelante, que no podría mantenerse en pie sin su presencia. Pero más que otra cosa, no iba dejar que su muerte causara la muerte de Isil, porque eso era lo que sucedería, al morir su hermano lo haría de igual manera la media elfa y sería inevitable en cierto punto pero no era aún el momento.

Galadriel la había regresado a la habitación en Imladris donde todos parecían atender a su hermano y por un segundo se sintió sola. Entonces sintió sus manos tocando su cara y por un instante tan corto que pareció parte de un sueño, sus labios estuvieron sobre los de ella.

-Fili –susurró.

-Princesa.

El corazón de Amariel se detuvo. La miraba sin poder expresar nada, había estado ahí, cuidándola, desde el instante que había regresado los hijos de Elrond cargando con sus cuerpos inmóviles. Había estado ahí porque la amaba y porque a pesar de que todos trataron de sacarlo no lo permitió. Se había quedado ahí a pesar de las miradas extrañas que le dedicaron los hermanos enanos. Y había tomado su mano que se sentía tan fría y había esperado sin perder jamás la esperanza de que ambos despertaran y pudiera dejar aquel horrible día atrás.

Y ella había dicho otro nombre.

-Bilbo –dijo ella y sabía que lo había lastimado y que lo había hecho irreparablemente.

* * *

_**Pido una sincera disculpa por la larga espera, de verdad me ha dado mucho pena hacerlo pero simplemente no fluía, estaba tan concentrada en el fanfic de Sherlock que aunque ya sé que pasa con todos los personajes y los puntos de la historia no los lograba escribir.**_

_**En este punto recomiendo con vehemencia leer Eryn Lasgalen, la historia de Galaphian y el extraño multi ángulo amoroso con Thorin, Legolas, Smaug (si, Smaug), Thranduil y la humana Nimidriel. Tremenda locura que escribí allá pero los personajes y las situaciones que se derivan de ese fanfic están en relación con este. Como Isil, la hija de Thranduil y Nimidriel que crían Galaphian y Legolas. O Nogo, el hijo de Galaphian y Thorin (del que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que existe). Así que pues, es un fanfic que se considera finalizado.**_

_**Y bueno, hoy me salió lo cruel con Bilbo... soy una maldita.**_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos.**_


End file.
